


Push-pull through the night

by mybigfatcat



Series: GRi drabbles and oneshots for a rainy day [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, One Shot, gotta have some gatsby vibes before Seungri's comeback, unclear when this takes place but just pick a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: Seungri just wants some attention, or appreciation, for his hard work.A oneshot for a rainy day, or a summer night.





	Push-pull through the night

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Angie's dream.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction and nothing but fiction. It is not meant for commercial purposes.

Push-pull

 

It had taken Seungri countless numbers of phone calls, rushed meetings and taste tests to get this party organized. He had spent hours upon hours on this party. He had made all of his hyung’s suggestions and wishes come true. He had worked _hard_ , okay?

Yet, when the guests arrive at the big private garden, they all gravitate towards Seunghyun or Youngbae. The guests look amazed, they stare and point at the lights and the outdoor chandeliers (that had been a nightmare to install but he had somehow found someone who could do it and paid through his nose for them too), and they without failure compliment his hyungs. Not him.

The garden is a masterpiece, he will give them that. The floating lights, the illuminated water fountains, the ice sculptures and the freely flowing champagne all add to the atmosphere of opulence. It’s a hedonistic party, gluttonous in glamour. Most people have even followed the black tie dress code.

It has all come out of his own pocket, bought and paid for by Seungri himself.

Now he just wishes that Jiyong will arrive so the party can actually start. He hopes he arrives at all.

The surprise party had been Seunghyun’s idea, passionately supported by Daesung. And then the ball had been set in motion and Seungri was suddenly in charge of the planning.

“But he would like it more if you planned it, hyung,” Seungri had told Seunghyun.

“I’m too busy, and you know all those people so you have to put them to use sometime. Now is as good time as ever,” Seunghyun had said, and that was that.

That didn’t mean that the others didn’t meddle, wish and outright ask him to make one thing after the other happen at the party. The enormous round marble table supporting the pyramid of oysters on ice had been Seunghyun’s idea. The floating chandeliers has been Youngbae’s. Daesung wanted ice sculptures of dolphins (dolphins?!) and Seungri had lost count of all the other requests he had received.

He does feel a sense of pride, looking around, despite the lack of acknowledgement.

The summer evening is warm and luminous when Jiyong finally arrives across the terrasse facing the garden.

Luminous might be an understatement. Seungri stands and applauds with the others as the party erupts with happy congratulations shouted across the lawn, and the other guests singing a “happy birthday” that makes Jiyong blush and hide his big smile behind his hands.

Jiyong who’s wearing a tuxedo that hugs his body just right.

Jiyong who’s standing with the backdrop of the big villa behind him, above all of the guests.

Then Seungri loses track of Jiyong in the crowd that have come up the stairs and he doesn’t really see him at all for half an hour, he’s just aware of _where_ in the garden he is.

By the time the huge birthday cake with eight tiers arrive, covered in sparklers and edible gold flakes, Seungri has caught up with him again.

“Seungri this is amazing,” Chaerin tells him as they stand arm in arm watching Jiyong cut the cake. She’s wearing a dress that sparkles as she moves, almost as bright as Jiyong’s eyes as he gives the first piece to Daesung and makes everyone laugh.

“You’re the first one to tell me,” Seungri replies with a smile that he hopes hides the irritation that has been building up throughout the evening.

“That’s because you didn’t send out the invites, you let Youngbae do that. Rookie mistake, oppa,” she says and laughs.

Rookie mistake indeed.

“I’m going to go wish him a happy birthday,” Seungri says and excuses himself.

“Good luck,” Chaerin says and crosses her gloved fingers as a sign of support when he leaves.

Turns out he needs luck, because once he manages to squeeze his way to the cake he gets cut off from Jiyong by his group of close friends. Seungri tries the “excuse me”s and the “I’m sorry can you let me through”s and none of it works.

Seungri, as gracefully as possible, accepts defeat, straightens his jacket, and goes to check in on the fireworks. Which are on schedule and ready, and leaves Seungri without a task. Instead he decides to mingle, and he has a good time talking to a music video director, and some artists he’s sure Seunghyun has invited because he’s wearing a suit made of what looks like a patterned velvet drape.

Seungri always manages to have a good time at parties, a very good time. Dammit, he’s the party king. So why is he feeling... abandoned? He’s got a headache that doesn’t seem to disappear no matter how much champagne he sips.

It’s in his attempt to flee from some kind of pastor (he doesn’t know yet if he’s going to blame Youngbae or Daesung for that invite) that he hides in the far corner of the garden under some tall pine trees, that he realizes he’s not alone.

“Mind if I smoke?” Jiyong says from where he stands hidden in a shadow.

It scares Seungri enough that his heart humps, makes him instantly swing around to face the direction of Jiyong’s voice.

“Just don’t put it out in the flower beds,” Seungri says but he can hear how weak and breathless his voice is, Jiyong really scared the shit out of him, “we’ve got orders from the owner.”

Jiyong smiles, at least Seungri thinks he does because there’s not much light reaching where they stand.

“Why are you back here?” Jiyong asks.

“I could ask you the same question,” Seungri replies.

Now Jiyong definitely smiles. He holds the cigarette up to his lips and drags in a deep breath. The light from the cigarette flares up and illuminates the space between them for long enough that they can see each other properly.

“Aren’t you going to wish me a happy birthday, maknae?

He says it with such blasé confidence that Seungri bristles with sudden anger. Or arousal. He can never tell the difference with it comes to Kwon Jiyong.

“Happy birthday, hyung,” Seungri says through gritted teeth.

Jiyong tsks and takes another drag of his cigarette.

“Manners, you need them,” Jiyong says as he walks off heading back towards the party.

Seungri doesn’t follow until the urge to punch a tree passes.

-

The firework show is as magnificent as Seungri has hoped it would be. It certainly did put a big hole in his bank account. He stands with Daesung and watches it, feeling somewhat at peace with the whole ordeal. It might be the amazed oohs and aahs, or the champagne, or the big piece of cake he had more or less inhaled, but he doesn’t feel violent when he looks over at the crowd around Jiyong anymore.

He does feel annoyed though, and as soon as the fireworks are over, and he’s had a chat with the caterers and the cleanup crew and the parking attendants he heads for his rented car.

In which he gets the second fright of the night.

“Hyung!” he hisses as he clutches his chest.

“Surprise,” Jiyong says and crosses his legs as he sits on one of the seats in the limousine.

“Why aren’t you at the party?”

Seungri hesitantly gets into the car, but doesn’t dare close the door. Jiyong leans over and does it instead.

The car is set in motion, and Seungri can see the villa disappear in the rear window as they move down the driveway. Jiyong is ominously quiet.

They sit quiet for the entire car ride, and Jiyong only nods in acknowledgement as Seungri tells him they’re headed back to the hotel that Seungri has booked for some the party goers, himself included.

He stays quiet as Seungri get the key from the front desk. Stays intensely quiet as the man at the front desk says “ah yes, the wedding suite.”

Seungri blushes under his base makeup.

“Really?” Jiyong finally says when they’re alone in the elevator. He’s smirking.

“They said it was the only bigger room available, and I figured the birthday boy would want the big room,” Seungri says defensively.

“So we’re headed to my room then?”

“ _You’re_ headed to _your_ room,” Seungri corrects him and shoves the wedding suite card key into Jiyong’s hands, “I’ve got my own room.”

Jiyong looks at him for a moment, then he shakes his head. Seungri is yet again hit with the urge to just... hit a wall or to grab Jiyong by the collar of his jacket and-

“One drink, you owe me a birthday drink at my room,” Jiyong says and it’s with the voice he uses when they’re fruitlessly discussing something in the group and Jiyong takes command. The kind of voice Seungri can’t argue with.

Which is why Seungri finds himself clinking a glass of watered down whiskey together with Jiyong’s shot of vodka, standing in the said wedding suite.

“Happy birthday, Jiyong hyung,” Seungri says, as an echo of earlier that night, but this time he says it with a smile.

“That’s better,” Jiyong says, clearly remembering.

“Thank you for the party,” he continues. Which honestly stumps Seungri, because no one had seemed to know, or care, and least of all Jiyong.

“I- you’re welcome,” Seungri says. His drink is forgotten and untouched.

Jiyong nods and then drinks his shot in one shot.

“Why were you so prickly? You could’ve just told me,” Jiyong says as he sits on the foot end of the big and very red bed.

Seungri swallows hard.

“I couldn’t get your attention... I guess I got frustrated. I’m sorry, hyung.” Seungri puts his glass down and can’t help but to be drawn towards Jiyong. It’s as if he’s caught in his gravitational pull, and now that Jiyong isn’t pushing away anymore there’s nothing he can do but to be let it happen.

Jiyong crosses his arms across his chest and regards him. Seems to come to a decision after just a few seconds.

“I’m watching now, maknae. You have my full attention. So show me something worth seeing.”

The words move their way across Seungri skin like electricity, all the hairs on his body stand, he shivers involuntarily. He stops breathing. He... what? What did that even mean. His confusion must be as obvious as the nose on his face because Jiyong holds a hand out beckoning him closer.

“Seungri... Seunghyun...” Jiyong says softly with a smile. Seungri moves.

Seungri drops to his knees and is silently glad that the floor is covered in a thick carpet. He stands there, looking up at his hyung, his hands on Jiyong’s thighs. Jiyong who’s had to spread his legs so Seungri can fit there.

“Not that,” Jiyong says in what is almost a whisper, “this,” he adds and reaches out to untie Seungri’s tie.

Seungri struggles for his brain to catch up, it’s like he doesn’t even know why he’s on his knees. He knows _why_ but it’s just a lot to take in. And now Jiyong wants, he wants what exactly? Seungri replaces Jiyong’s hands with his own and unties the tie, then he starts unbuttoning his shirt, one small button at a time.

All the while Jiyong is staring at him so intensely that it burns.

“Is it- is this...?” Seungri asks unsure of what he’s even asking.

“You show me, I’ll know,” Jiyong replies and reaches out to touch his cheek with one of his long and strong fingers. Seungri’s whole being catches fire under the caress.

-

So, Seungri recaps in his head, this started with a birthday party, a firework display, and now he’s standing on the middle of the carpeted floor of a wedding suite and he’s slowly taking all his clothes off.

He can’t deny that he’s wanted this for years, but the thing is that he doesn’t really know what _this_ is yet. He can tell that Jiyong his hard, those tight slacks really doesn’t hide much, but it’s not the first time a straight man has gotten hard near Seungri. He doesn’t even know if Jiyong is straight. Sure, he’s had his suspicions about stuff, unsaid stuff behind closed doors and out of sight. But that’s not the same as knowing. And Seungri doesn’t know any code or any sign to look for. He doesn’t often indulge. He’s only ever indulged in this side of his sexuality two times before and never like this.

It feels as if the hedonistic display of wealth and luxurious abundance of the birthday party has stuck to his skin and how he’s acting out on it. He’s pulling his trousers down in front of Jiyong, his long-lasting one-sided crush, revealing that he’s not wearing any underwear. Then, drawn in by Jiyong’s magnetic pull, he closes the distance between where Jiyong sits on the bed, and stands naked by his knees.

“So?” Seungri says a bit defiantly, as much as he dares at least.

“You have my full attention, unrivaled, complete, total-”

Seungri, realizing he’s very tired of this game, pulls Jiyong up by one arm so that he stands.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Seungri growls, before doing just that.

Jiyong makes a surprised sound as their mouth clashes together, and another sound as their teeth accidentally clash, but opens his mouth without hesitation. The kiss sends a jolt of pleasure down to Seungri’s arousal, makes his knees weak. He can’t really even believe what is happening. Can’t believe that he’s standing there in the nude, kissing his leader who’s infuriatingly enough fully clothed.

“Wait, let me get out of these,” Jiyong thankfully says against his lips when they break for air.

“You have my full attention,” Seungri says with a smirk and evilly cups Jiyong’s hard cock through the fabric with his hand. He thinks it’s time for Jiyong to burn a bit underneath the weight of _his_ eyes.

Jiyong responds to the challenge by loosely circling his hand around Seungri’s erection.

“Manners, maknae,” Jiyong moans because Seungri moves his hand as he speak. 

“It’s your fault if I don’t have any,” Seungri laughs a bit breathily, and releases Jiyong so he can get to work on the buttons of Jiyong’s shirt.

This was not what he had meant when he had wished someone, Jiyong, would pay him some attention earlier. But as Jiyong later lies down on the bed, completely naked and fully aroused, pulling Seungri into a deep and hungry kiss... he can’t find it in his heart to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this story cuts off before the actual sex part, but I still hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
